1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to a tape cartridge, more particularly to a tape cartridge and having a name plate attached onto a surface of a case body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, on an outer surface of a tape cartridge, there are attached or formed various indexes indicating a special feature such as length of a tape, and indicating a source of a tape cartridge such as a trade name or maker's name.
In the Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 58-52690, for example, it is disclosed that, on the outer surface of the case body there is attached an index printed label indicating a source and/or special feature of a tape cartridge. Moreover, in this Utility Model, it is proposed to print a lot number index, the contents of which may be altered, on the outer surface of the case body through a hot stamp process or a silk-screen process.
In addition, the Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 59-142984 discloses a specific indicating method for forming various indexes on the outer surface of the case body with plastic materials of different colors through a bicolor molding process.
In the conventional indication methods, there has been formed an index on the surface of the case body mainly through a printing process. However, in such a printed index of characters or designs, it becomes hard to read the index when the printed index is defaced due to contact with other members, resulting in lack of durability. Moreover, the printed index formed directly on the surface of the case body is apt to be defaced and unreadable when the printed index is contacted with a solvent, resulting in lack of chemical-durability. Since printing techniques have been widely developed, there has grown a problem that it has become make forged products, such as copying products without permission, or inferior articles.
In the indication method employing the bicolor molding process, although the problems mentioned above can be solved, it is difficult to change or renew the indexes. Moreover, there has been a disadvantage that the production cost of the mold is so expensive that the bicolor molding process is of no practical use, even in a commercialized tape cartridge with a predetermined identification number as an index.
In particular, in the conventional tape cartridge, there is formed an index on the outer surface of the case body for indicating, at most, lot numbers, but there has not been formed an index of an identification production number which is different and peculiar to every tape cartridge because of a high cost of a variable index.
Moreover, in the conventional tape cartridge, the printed index label or the like does not have a positive function of supplementing inferior of mold preciseness of the case body and improving the mechanical strength thereof.